Serenity
by SaskiaWillow1201
Summary: Ayio, is a special young woman that somehow has fallen from the world that she knows and ended up in middle earth. Why she is there is a question she try's to answer as she becomes entangled with world she is in as well as the crown prince of Mirkwood, Thranduil.


My body was on fire, my muscles tense and weak from searing pain. My head was pounding and my eyes felt heavy. I could see red pooled around me. I looked up to see a blurry figure standing above me, holding something in their hand. Black was edging my vision. All I could feel was pain and slow coming darkness swirling around me. The figure came close to my face. Everything came sharper, and I saw it, his face, the one who had brought me this pain, the one who will have killed me. His cold dark eyes bored into mine as he whispered to me, with the slightest sneer,  
"Escape this."  
I looked up into his face, no matter how much I hated him, he was right. There was no way I could escape death. I could feel myself fading, and in that few small moments of closing my eyes, I thought of being in a different place of one that was kinder, where people still had respect for themselves and others. Full of beauty and a calm over it. The darkness clouded over completely and I felt the pain leave my body.

"Do not give in to the darkness.  
Come back into the light."

I could hear the voice, something stopping my body fading any further. The voice was smooth and clear, yet young, like that of a child reaching adolescence. I could feel my body getting heavy, and the pain returning.  
My eyes fluttered open, light blinding me for split seconds, my vision focusing, sharpening, adjusting to let me see blue sky, white trees with red leaves on them, one of them falling softly to the ground now and then.  
I turned my head ever so slightly to the side, to see bright blue eyes staring at me wide eyed and worried. Light golden long hair framing the youthful face, as he said something to me, his lips moving, yet I could not hear anything. I let myself blink and tried to clear my head.  
"Are you okay?" The voice said to me, I opened to my eyes to the face that looked at me, my vision clear and sharp, yet the pain had set in and was now searing through me. It took everything in me not to scream out.  
"N..n..no..not exactly...Please..tell me..where...I am." I said, my breathing coming out it rapid rasps.  
"You are in the Woodland Realm, in Mirkwood. You are hurt badly, you need help!" He looked worried for me, but then who wouldn't if they came across someone that had been bashed, bruised and stabbed. I closed my eyes, a small moan escaping my lips, as I heard the youth shout out and footsteps running to me. My thoughts started to fade, blackness sweeping around me, but for a strange reason I felt as if I were in good hands.

The young elf looked over at the human girl that lay in front of him on the bed. The healers had done all they could, the wounds that she had were terrible. She had sustained bruises, all along her back, some fresh, others all in varying stages healing. Whiplashes were present also, but it was the stab wounds in her stomach that were the most difficult to heal. But the elves had done their job well, as they always did. They said she would survive and get better.  
The elf had been beside her every day since he had found her laying in a near death state when he had cried out for help. He had tried his best to make sure that she did not succumb to the darkness of death, and tried to stop the bleeding.  
She had been asleep for nearly one week, and already her bruises looked much better than they did before. Her wounds had quickly healed, as he had been told, because of the elvish medicine, which was vastly different to that of men.

She did not look much older than him, and thought of her as quite pretty, even beautiful, for a human, hidden underneath all the bruises and wounds.  
His grandfather did not understand why he would sit next to her for hours, doing nothing. The young elf had said that he wouldn't just sit, sometimes he would draw her, he would read to her, even talk quietly other times, so that she would not feel so lonely, but also to stop himself from feeling it too. He was always told to go to bed at a certain time, and he always did. But this particular night he did not. He felt drawn to the human girl, so that was why he was sitting beside her, at such a late hour, or even early, he was not sure, but it was dark. He knew if he was found out of bed, he would be in trouble, he only wanted to see her even if it was briefly.  
He could feel his mind starting to cloud, his body wanting to lie down, he tried his best not to fall asleep, but to no avail as his head lightly rested on the bed that she lay on, next to her arm.

I woke up to see a cream ceiling above me. My body was not in so much pain as it were before, although my right arm felt heavy, as if someone had put a weight on it. I looked at it to not find my arm, but to find a small, light golden blonde head there instead, resting on my arm. Well now I knew why it felt so heavy. A small smile played across my lips as I watched the youth slept on my arm. But my smile vanished as I soon as I saw his ears that stuck out, and I wondered why I had not noticed them before. His ears came to delicate points at the tips, like a leaf. This child was an Elf? That was not right. Maybe I was still dreaming, or I was seeing things. Did I hit my head, no, I...died...

Then the memories all came flooding back, everything from my torture, all the way to my death. So why was I still alive. Where was I? And why is there an elf next to me?  
I had unknowingly moved the arm where the little elf was sleeping on. I then felt him stir and lift his head. He blinked a few times, then his eyes travelled up to mine.

"Well good morning." I said to him quietly as it was early and the sun had yet to rise, I did not want to wake the whole place here. He gave me a smile back.

"Good morning. Forgive me for sleeping on your arm, I did not realize." He said to me. I personally did not mind, I thought he was cute. The youth had to only be at least twelve maybe thirteen. He was in-between that puberty stage, going from cute little one to pre adult handsome.  
"That's okay, I did not mind." I smiled at him I wondered what the youths name was.  
"What is your name, little one" I asked him. He looked up with a bright look on his face.  
"Legolas." I sat there in a slight daze after he said that. This little elf, was Legolas...

My mind went into a slight overdrive, with that information. If he was Legolas, then would he not be older as it was in the books. In the other world, because I would be in middle earth here, that the writer who wrote about this knew of this place, and the fact there were people that had gifts, that would mean that the writer somehow came here, either by a portal, or type of gateway, had a gift of foresight becuase that could be only logical explanation, saw the future of what would happen, and wrote about it when he came back, which made a bestselling book, but what people did not know is that the place he wrote about was real. Yes, that would make sense. It had to be the only solution.

I looked back at the child, Legolas. I smiled, I would just have to go with it.

"What is your name?" He asked me, curious blue eyes staring at mine.I thought carefully about my name. A name that did not fit this place was bound to look strange and the last thing I needed was to be out of place and unblended. My real name was Ayio Sayuri Tanaka.  
"My name is Ayiolénaé" I said, feeling confidant that it sounded middle earthish enough, yet retained my real name in there. I gave small chuckle as I watched him try to say my name, and did not seem to get his tongue around it.  
"You can just call me Sayuri." I said.

"I can do that." He said with a smile."But why that name" his head turning a fraction to the side in confusion.

"It is another name that I go by. My middle name." I thought it best to just him that small truth of my name, one of the only truths I could probably tell him.

Legolas came to visit me every day. I would ask him about middle earth, where all the places are, what they are called, and so on and so forth. He was always asking me about where I came from, and what it was like. Asking me all sorts of questions. I did my best, without giving away where I really was from, I was not ready for that.

My body had healed considerably, feeling much better than it had for a very long time. my mind still trying to wrap its head around the whole mess of being somewhere I really wasn't supposed to be was getting better each day. Playing along was easier than I had initially thought in the beginning. My knowledge that I had read from all the books, and from little bits and pieces that Legolas told me, had helped me greatly, especially if I was to start to piece together a background story.

And I knew that I needed to do it soon.

**Just as an afterthought, how to say my OC's name is below if you are wondering and pls review and tell me what you think.**

*** aH-YEE-oh-LE-AH-nay**


End file.
